Genius vs the Gifted
Genius vs the Gifted!~ 'A Demanded Invitation' Suiren Aizen walked in a steadfast pace along the cobblstone streets, her tower clog sandals clicked and clacked along the rough pavement below her as she past worried and curious individuals, moreso on the prior than the latter. Her eyes were furrowed with the look of seriousness about her, and her battle armor was on as well, showing an air of combat-readiness that meant buisness and no informality. Her blue hair swiveled behind her back and forth as she approached a large grandiose building that belonged to a Division unique in of itself compared to other Divisions. One of the few Divisions to create a Department specially suited for them, the 12th Division had its own Department of Research and Development. This in mind, most Soul Reapers assigned to the 12th Division usually had tasks and responsibilities surrounding the scientific and unusual tasks that only the 12th Division was suited for, the Division as a whole didn't specialize in combat as much as other Divisions would. As she approached the gate, her well known visage caught wind of the Division members standing out on patrol in front of the Laboratory. They stood to attention, one to her right, a shorter and more nervous Division member, stuttered as he greeted her awkwardly, "L-Lieutenant Aizen! What a surprise! W-We haven't been expecting your-" "I'm here to see the Captain, actually so if you'd be kind to step aside," she said in a brisk cool tone, the Lieutenant tried to move past the two, with only the 12th Division member on her left barring her way, earning a well-deserved frown and growl from her ushering a shiver of fear run through the lower ranked Soul Reaper, "its important." "I-I'm so sorry, Lieutenant, but our Captain asked not to be disturbed as he has many duties to attend to right now. Please, come again anoth-" he began to say, but was interrupted as a fast, strong grip wrapped around the collar of his uniform, lifting him off his feet and his face close to the Lieutenant's as she sneered at him. "Cut the BS he fed you two. I know he's being lazy or tinkering with one of his inventions, something NOT required of a Captain of the Gotei 13! Now please step aside, before I toss ''you aside!" The man gulped, shaking his head and hands, saying, "We meant no offense! Please accept our humble apologies, Lieutenant Aizen!" Suir en sighed, dropping him on his butt with a loud grunt from the man followed by a whining sound, his comrade moved to help him up as the scarf fluttered around her as she entered the Division inside to look for the Captain. The man who got barked at rubbed his head, sighing with a frown, saying, "I hate 'bitch 'Lieutenants..." 'Retaliation to Ignorance' The silver-haired man that had recently been appointed as the Captain of the Gotei 13's 12th Division, and the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, closed his eyes as light reflected off of his square-shaped yellow-trimmed lab glasses. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the fresh air of the newly-made Shinigami Research and Development Institute headquarters. Then, abruptly, he opened his eyes in a burst as he heard an unfriendly noise in the outside of his fine establishment. ''"So... she came after all..." The Captain thought to himself as he felt the Reiatsu of a new individual enter the SRDI's personal area. He stopped with everything that he had been doing up until now, and let it all on the table in front of him. He turned around and slowly started to walk towards the exist of his laboratory - already aware that some of the members of the 12th Division and the new individual were awaiting in front of the laboratory's entrance. He picked up a stack of books on the way and perched them beneath his left armpit, holding them tightly - he stopped in front of the door and waited for a few moments, putting on a lazy and carefree face - a laid back facial expression that would easily fool anyone. He then opened the door and asked for the individual's identity, despite already knowing who she was. He hid behind his carefree facial expression, but underneath it all, he observed how the new person would react and how he would present himself, gazing upon him through his square-shaped, yellow-trimmed lab glasses. "Hm... Who are you?" The captain uttered wondering if she even knew who he was, as to many known by his well-renowned nickname Kyōju '(教授, lit. ''The Professor). His signature silver-colored spiky hair shone in the sunlight as it flickered off of his square-shaped, yellow-trimmed laboratory glasses - His hunched-over posture, making him appear laid-back, carefree, and to an extent even lazy. A brown-green Captain's Haori, which had been modified by him personally to heavily resemble a lab coat, adorned his body, with the standard black Shinigami outfit worn underneath. As he took a step forward, the sound of his wooden sandals that he had been wearing accompanied him, and echoed throughout the limited space of the building. A pair of scabbards were tied to his left hip by a white obi sash that nicely adorned his mid-section. The scabbards are normal in length, width, weight and girth, white in color, with a golden-colored trim near the opening of the scabbards. A pair of two katanas are sheathed inside of the scabbards. They have no apparent guard or tsuba, and have white hilts, with diamond-shaped, golden patterns adorning them. Before allowing the female to respond to his question, he waved his hands towards the officers that the female had met eariler. Both of them only seated members within the 12th Division, thus he knew that they couldn't handle the female and would only become hinderences if a battle was to take place. Bowing before their captain, they hurried off towards the inside SDRI - most likely knowing what was about to go down, and if their hunch was correct, they wouldn't dare to be around the captain while he was fighting an opponent. Looking back towards the female who has just interrupted him while he was in the middle of his work, and this made his rather angry. Howvever, he didn't like his squad makes seeing the "more serious" side of him. The instant they left, and different appearance fell on his face. A serious and intense aura suddenly taking over, as opposed to the easy-going and laid-back aura that had been around him moments ago, he would look past his shoulder and eye the Lieutenant of the 13th Squad. The glare was dead-serious and intimidating, clearly showing that he didn't apprciate the way she was treating his squad members. Suiren Aizen took in the casual visage of the man before her. His appearance was that of someone who really couldn't care for style or formalities, his square glasses fit on the bridge of his nose with a look of pure bliss and ignorance to the buisness she came to settle with him. However as the Seated Officers, as brave as they were to follow her, halted as the 12th Division Captain told them off, as it were, leaving the two alone as she entered. "Captain ''''Kyōju', if I may-" she was about to retort when she stopped herself, seeing the serious atmosphere suddenly emanate from the stranger Captain, as she had yet to make a casual appearance to him other than criticize his lack of duty of late. Now...no, she refused to lose heart in her goals, and she cleared her throat, holding up her right gaunt hand with a slight creaking of her vambrace and pauldron, "if I may speak with you now, this concerns about your lack of resolve as a Captain and incompletion of your duties!" At the mentions of his duties, he lets out a sigh. The man had been working day and night for something that the Captain Commander had requested. The Captain would chuckle at the individual's words, finding them utterly ridiculous. He lowered his left hand all the way down to his left hip, where it latched onto one of the two white scabbards that rested there. His right hand moved in on the hilt of the sheathed katana and grabbed onto it. He bent his knees, leaned forwards, and slid his left foot into the background, with his right foot being the lead. A moment of silence smothered the top of the hill as the two stood in a stand-off, and the Captain gazed straight into the Shinigami's soul, eyeing him with his piercing neon green eyes. An outline of neon green Reiryoku manifested itself around his persona, and became apparent as the pressure around the area started to increase gradually. The winds stopped and as the grains of rock moving through the air landed gracefully on the ground anew, the battle began. The Captain's aura disappeared and he suddenly moved from his spot and dashed towards the opponent. He closed the distance in an instant, and found himself in front of his opponent, in an Iaido stance, starting to unsheathe the katana. Suiren's eyes widened, not expecting him to get so worked up over her accusations. She was hoping to take this confrontation els ewhere, but then again, she told her comrades that if she hadn't shown up in 5 minutes with the Captain in tow, or at least word, they'd come too. However...currently she had more important things to worry about... Suiren's eyes glowed back, stepping back within a moment's reflex, resting her right hand on her Zanpakuto's hilt, using her left thumb to click it out of the sheathe, finding herself also in a Iaido stance, her own bright blue Spiritual aura formed as her own Spiritual Pressure raised up, though not as considerable as the new Captain's for sure, but surely enough to make anyone think twice to enter a fight against her. She is, after all, one of the most gifted Lieutenants of the Gotei 13. "I guess I hit a nerve there, didn't I?" She asked with a wry smile as she saw him dash forward, getting closer than she'd like within a short amount of time, before she intiated Iaido, releasing it at such a high speed that it created a Sonic Blade to scream and cut into the air as before she even sheathed her weapon again. 'A Battle Finally Begins' Seeing the Lieutenant take the initiative in drawing her Zanpakuto, the captain had no choice but to follow that notion, and finally begin the battle. The Captain continued his way towards the opponent, even though she seemed to be backing away from the fight. He thought this was quite odd, as she was the one who had basically started it. His eye pierced over his square-shaped, yellow-trimmed laboratory glasses, he witness the slash that she was performing. Twisting the grip that he had on his own blade, this allowed him to slice the blade upwards with enough force to produce a slash that gathered air around it and made it travel towards the Sonic Blade and met with another force-wave, this one larger than the former, and this time produced by a swing from below, diagonally upwards, twice. The force wave went straight into the obscurity left by the former collision, and ripped it apart, scattering it right before it would have the time to hit the Lieutenant . Because this was pure force and pressure, as opposed to Reiatsu, the spiritually-aware Shinigami would not be able to feel it, and would not be able to see it until it had scattered the obscurity, by which time it would be impossible to fully escape in time. As the second slash went for the female, he held his blade in a tight stance, wondering on what he should do next. He didn't want to put his newly appointed captain-ship to be one the line because some Lieutenant didn't know her place. Suiren suddenly felt a bustling air pressure push her back, her eyes blinked as her scarf and hair blew about her, the force pushed her a good 2 feet from the clashing pressures that clashed together within a instant. Suiren then chuckled, saying aloud in a confident voice, "Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Department of Research and Development, I hereby challenge you to step down from your position as Captain in a bout. If you lose, you will quietly and respectably move out of your office and let the Gotei 13 know of your retirement of your position. If you win, you're opponent shall be reporting to you ontop of his/her duties for the next 6 months and do whatever assignments or missions you see fit. This is NOT to the death by the way, Captain," she didn't know his quirks so she made it clear she didn't come here intending to kill him or fight to the death, her eyes narrowing as her smile disappeared, "whoever yields first, loses."